


they say we're the most vulnerable at night

by sakuatsums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kuroo is a sap, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Please ignore timestamps idk how it works but it does, Sharing a Bed, They explore Harajuku, Tsukki visits Tokyo, its not intentional but it happens, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsums/pseuds/sakuatsums
Summary: kuroo and tsukishima spend their summer together in tokyo. however, this somehow leads to late night conversations in the same bed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	they say we're the most vulnerable at night

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i was really excited about posting this fic because i honestly find it really cute. i really hope you all enjoy !
> 
> also, please ignore time stamps and things like that. this isnt totally accurate to the anime but i was too lazy to go and check ;;

In order to make it to Tokyo at a reasonable time, Tsukishima had to wake up at an ungodly hour and be on the train by five in the morning. He was exhausted by the time he transferred to the last train, but always felt uncomfortable even shutting his eyes for a moment on public transportation, so he blasted music the entirety of the ride, hoping it’d go by quick and he’d manage to stay awake. In all honesty, Tsukishima wasn’t even planning on visiting Tokyo up until last week, which was very last minute in his opinion. However, after a long, three hour conversation on the phone, Kuroo had finally convinced him to visit over their summer break. 

Of course Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it, but he was actually quite excited to go and visit Kuroo for a little while. Granted, yes, he’d much rather not be awake at this hour in order to see him, but the only way they’ve been able to see each other recently, was over a grainy video call with crappy internet connection. So in the end, he supposes this would be worth it after all this trouble.

Kuroo had even promised to pay Tsukishima back since he wasn’t too sure about visiting in the first place. Kei remembers the conversation perfectly.

Despite it being Thursday, a school night, Kuroo and Tsukishima were up, as per usual, and have been awake for the past two hours, simply talking about whatever came to mind. At this point, since it was nearing 1AM, Kuroo was the one doing most of the talking while Kei merely listened intently, “You know, Tsukki…” Kei groaned in response, too tired to argue about him using that nickname. Kuroo chuckled, clearly too amused for his own good, “We haven’t seen each other in awhile.”

Tsukki, who was laying on his stomach with his head pressed into his folded arms, looked up for a moment in a confused manner. “We’re seeing each other right now.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, shifting to lie on his stomach as well. “You know what I mean. We haven’t seen each other _in person_ for a long time now.” Kei squinted, trying to focus on Kuroo and read his expression. Although his face was grainy through the screen, he could tell Kuroo had the slightest of smirks on his face, patiently waiting for Tsukishima to respond.

“What’re you implying, Kuroo-san?”

“I’m saying that you should come visit me for part of our summer break.”

Kei’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to respond, but Kuroo beat him to it, “It’ll be nice. The only time you’ve ever been to Tokyo is during the training camps and that’s no fun.” Tsukishima let out an amused laugh, shaking his head, “Yeah, no kidding.” Tsukki paused for a moment, “So… What exactly can we do over there?”

This sent Kuroo into a small rant, going on and on about all of the different things he could show Tsukki. New restaurants they could try, shows they could attend, and even shops they could visit. He paused at some point, showing a grin that almost made Kei want to strangle him, “Are you into anime by any chance?” Tsukishima blushed, letting out a huff and hiding his face back in his arms, “Kind of…” Kuroo chuckled, finally relaxing into the same position Tsukki was in, but continued to look at him through the screen. “Then I know just the place to take you. We can go later in the week when you come over.”

They both remained silent for a few moments until Kuroo continued, “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“And expensive.”

Kuroo smirked, “That’s fine, I’ll make sure to pay you back for the train fare. And, I’ll even get you whatever you want when you get over here. It’s my treat.” He punctured his sentence with a smile that made Kei’s heart skip a few beats.

“No, Kuroo-san, that’s too much. The least I should do is pay for my own train fare.” This single sentence alone caused Kuroo to perk up as if it wasn’t nearing two in the morning. “So… You’re saying you wanna come and see me? Did I hear that right?” Kei clicked his tongue, staring at Kuroo who was seemingly wide awake now. “...Maybe.”

Kuroo already knew that meant yes.

Before he knew it, Kei was being slightly jostled around by the train slowing down, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked for a few moments, before lowering the volume of his music and sending a quick text to Kuroo to say the train just pulled into the station. He got a text back almost immediately.

**Kuroo-san**

_im waiting right outside the JR line. you should find it easily_

_dont miss me~_

_8:39AM_

Tsukishima scoffed, sliding his phone back into his pocket and slowly shuffling out of the train. It was a bit crowded and took awhile to finally be able to stop and take a breath, but he made it out alright. He then started making his way to the bright neon sign labeled "JR Line" where Kuroo said he’d be waiting. Sure enough, he spotted Kuroo standing far away from any crowds, staring down at his phone. About halfway there, Kuroo looked up and grinned upon seeing Tsukishima. He put away his phone just as Kei stopped right in front of him. “Tsukki! You’re finally here.”

He was about to reply, but was cut off by a yawn, so he merely waved slightly as a response instead. Kuroo snickered, “So rude, Tsukki. We haven’t seen each other in a few months and this is how you greet me. Not even a hug either.” Kei finished off his yawn and glared at Kuroo who chose to ignore that look, and opened his arms for a hug. “C’mere.”

Tsukishima felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks, so he hurriedly moved into Kuroo’s arms, hiding his face in his shoulder as Kuroo leaned his head onto Tsukki’s. “Glad you made it here okay. How was the train ride?” Kuroo spoke in a soft voice, hugging Tsukishima a bit tighter. Kei did the same, muttering out an “It was okay.” 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, unintentionally basking in each other’s warmth until they heard more people starting to file into this area, and broke apart reluctantly. Tsukishima cleared his throat, stepping back a bit, “So where do we go from here?” The pair started walking out of the station, Kuroo leading them towards streets that would eventually lead them to his neighborhood. “Well, I figured you’d be tired, so why don’t we go back and rest for a bit?” Tsukishima couldn’t complain, so they walked all the way to Kuroo’s house, chatting as if they needed to catch up on years of each other's life that they missed out on.

A few hours later, after resting up and Kuroo insisting that Tsukishima should eat something, the two of them were outside again, planning on where to visit first. “Oh! I know. You haven’t seen much of Harajuku, right?”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “I haven’t been here at all, Kuroo-san. I already told you that you’re free to show me anything.” After hearing Kuroo snicker, Tsukishima nudged him on the shoulder, “Free to show me anything _appropriate_.” 

“I wasn’t planning on that!”

“Uh huh, sure.”

* * *

Eventually, the two were standing in front of the busiest part of Harajuku, Tsukishima looking around with wide eyes. “They have a lot of stuff here…” The two started making their way into a clothing store that was right in front of them. Tsukishima seemed overwhelmed by all of the options. Kuroo nodded, “They have a lot of unique styles in here.” He smirked, pulling out a sheer shirt and placing it in front of Tsukishima as if he was trying to envision it, “Maybe you should try it out.” Tsukishima scoffed, pushing the shirt away.

“I think it’d suit you better.”

Kuroo’s eyes followed Tsukishima as he made his way to a shelf that was only a few feet away from them that had a variety of headbands and other hair accessories. Tsukishima, of course, picked out a black cat ear headband that was just as messy as Kuroo’s hair, so it matched perfectly when he walked over to Kuroo and placed it atop his head. Kuroo turned to a nearby mirror, his eyes wide as he adjusted the fluffy ears.

Tsukishima couldn’t help himself, he burst into a series of small chuckles, that inevitably turned into full blown laughter. Kuroo seemed dumbfounded when he turned back around only to see Tsukishima, laughing so much to the point where he had tears poking in the corner of his eyes and he was trying his best not to be so loud.

Kuroo has never seen him like this before.

A smile was brought to his face and his heart skipped a beat.

Once Tsukishima finally managed to catch his breath and regain his composure, he stood up straight, the remnants of a smile still visible on his face. “You should get those. It suits you perfectly.”

Kuroo ended up buying them and walking out of the store with a pair of black cat ears perched atop his head.

They continued to browse through a few more stores, stopping for some fluffy cotton candy that had caught Kei’s eye. Kuroo wouldn’t dare tell anyone, much less Tsukishima, but for a while now, he’d wanted Tsukishima to visit, and when he finally did, he wouldn’t have to worry about how much money he had. Kuroo had been saving up for a few months now, in hopes that when Tsukishima would come over, Kuroo would be able to buy him whatever he wanted.

Luckily, everything was going just as he planned. Unfortunately for him, Tsukishima had brought some of his own money and scolded Kuroo whenever he insisted on paying for something Tsukishima wanted, but in the end, Tetsurou didn’t really mind. Tsukishima was acting just like he usually does with no walls or barriers in between and that made him happier than he’d like to admit. 

That meant Tsukishima was comfortable being alone with him, and although he didn't want to assume anything, he liked to think maybe he was making progress with this. Slowly, but surely.

"Kuroo-san?"

Tsukki's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" He pouted, "You were staring off."

They were standing off to the side, watching many people pass by them and continue to venture through Harajuku. When Kuroo turned towards Tsukishima, his expression was slightly different than normal. Instead of his usually apathetic resting face, there was a slight frown on his lips and his eyebrows were somewhat creased. He seemed concerned… This caused an obvious blush to form on Kuroo’s face.

“Sorry, I just spaced for a moment.” He scratched the back of his head, showing a dopey smile, hoping Tsukishima would just brush it off like he would usually do in front of other people.

However, Tsukishima continued to stare at Kuroo, this time, with a blank and unreadable expression on his face. “Your face is red… We could go home, if you’d like.” Tsukishima gently grabbed Kuroo’s wrist and started leading them out of Harajuku. “N-No, it’s fine! I’m fine! Don’t you wanna see more of Tokyo?” Tsukishima stopped for a moment, glancing back at Kuroo before continuing to walk again.

“I’m here for awhile, Kuroo-san. We have time to do whatever we’d like.”

Kuroo remained silent until the two of them were finally out of the busy street. “I’d say that was a success, considering this was only the first day of me being here.” Tsukishima let out a yawn, blinking away the drowsiness from his eyes afterwards. “You’re still tired?” Kuroo took a moment to make sure his cat ears were still on his head. Tsukishima smirked at the sight, but fell back into his resting face. “I mean, I did wake up at 3AM today in order to make the train, and you kept me up until midnight last night.” Kuroo winced at that comment, offering Tsukki a guilty smile.

“Well, you’re here now and that’s what matters.” They started making their way to the station, stopping once to eat at a small ramen shop that apparently knew Kuroo quite well as they insisted on treating them to a nice meal and wanted to talk for what seemed like hours. They ended up staying there for longer than they anticipated, so they quickly paid, thanked the owner for the meal, and finally took a train home.

By the time they were both inside Kuroo’s house, his dad was already asleep, so they had to sneak in as quietly as possible. Kuroo kept on bumping into different walls and objects, despite it being his own house. Tsukishima was gripping onto Kuroo’s shirt throughout this whole ordeal, trying his best not to laugh as he let Tetsurou lead the way and take all the hits for him.

Although they were pretty confident that they woke up his dad, the two quietly settled into Kuroo’s room, silently closing the door behind them. Kuroo, who was holding most of the bags when they entered the house, let out a dramatic sigh when he finally set them down. “I think I bruised my shins a few times.” They both began to laugh before getting cut off by their own yawns.

Kei was the first to finish, rubbing his eyes, “We should get ready for bed.”

They got changed in separate rooms, Kei taking the bathroom while Kuroo stayed in his own room. Tsukishima wasn’t back by the time he finished, so he decided to fix up the futon Tsukki slept on earlier today. There wasn’t much to fix since Tsukishima had tidied up after he woke up, but Kuroo decided to make it a bit more comfortable anyways.

Reaching for a few extra pillows on his bed, Kuroo placed them on the futon in an inviting way, making the space look cozy and soft. Exactly what Tsukishima deserved.

“What are you doing?”

Kuroo turned around, seeing Tsukishima standing at the door wearing a thin, white, long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark purple pajama shorts. Kuroo felt his face heat up. He looked adorable. “Just thought I’d make my guest feel a bit more comfortable.” Kuroo gestured to the pillows with a smirk on his face. Tsukishima scoffed at the sight, “You’re disgusting.”

“Yeah, yeah very funny, Tsukki.” Kuroo smiled to himself, knowing if he turned around, Tsukishima would be right there glaring at him. “You can take a seat on my bed if you want. While I set up your bed.” Despite facing the other way, Kuroo could tell he took the offer, as he heard him shuffle over to the bed, a light creaking sound being heard once he took a seat on the very edge. “Thank you…” Kei was tired, anyone could tell by his voice.

Kuroo readjusted one more pillow before stepping back to marvel at his work. “Aaaand done! Looks nice, right?” He turned around only to see Tsukishima cleaning his glasses with a soft smile on his face. He wiped them down one more time before putting them back on, “It looks very nice, thank you, Kuroo-san.”

The latter frowned, sitting down next to Tsukishima. “You can drop the honorifics, y’know. I really don’t mind at all. In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been calling you “Tsukki” this whole time.” He chuckled when Tsukishima shoved him away with little to no force at all.

“We haven’t really caught up today, have we?” Tsukishima suddenly spoke up, as if he didn’t even mean to say that in the first place. Kuroo tilted his head, “I guess not…” When he thought about it, Tsukki wasn’t entirely wrong. Sure, they talked a bit about how school was going for them when Tsukishima first arrived here, but other than that, when they spent time in Harajuku, all they did was talk about whatever came to mind at the moment. “We could do it right now, before we sleep.” Kuroo moved to lie down on his bed, patting the spot right next to him. “They say people are the most vulnerable and honest at night.” He smirked, but that quickly disappeared when Tsukki threw a nearby pillow at his face. Nonetheless, Tsukishima complied, hesitantly laying down next to Kuroo. “I can’t imagine this will go well. What’re you gonna do? Confess or something?” Kuroo let out a laugh at the same time both of their hearts skipped a beat.

“Who knows? The night is young-”

“It’s almost 1AM.”

“-as I was saying, the night is young. Damn, you kids don’t know how to live anymore.” Kuroo shook his head, trying to stifle a laugh. He felt Tsukishima shift a bit, laying his hands on his stomach. “Look who’s talking. You probably need all these pillows to support your back, old man. I almost feel bad taking them from you.”

The two continued to playfully argue with each other until the conversation eventually died down and the only noise left was a quiet breeze of the AC in Kuroo’s room, and the muffled sound of crickets and cicadas outside. Kuroo thought Tsukishima had fallen asleep, but a quick glance confirmed he was currently preoccupied, staring at the ceiling. Kuroo turned his head to the side in order to look at Tsukishima properly. “You okay?”

Tsukishima snapped out of it, sparing Kuroo a glance before focusing his gaze back on the ceiling. “Why did you want to spend your summer with me, Kuroo-san?” 

They lay in silence once again, allowing the question to linger. Tsukishima didn’t look like he was going to speak up again until Kuroo answered his question. Kuroo sighed, “Do I need a reason to?” Kei huffed, moving to lie on his side and glare at the man next to him. “Well, yes, I think so. We’ve only known each other for a little while now, meanwhile you’ve known your other friends for a lot longer in comparison.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be spending your summer with someone like Yaku-san or Kenma-san? Hell, maybe even Bokuto and Akaashi too, since they already live in Tokyo.” Kuroo shifted so he was lying down exactly like Tsukishima, showing him he was still listening. So, Kei continued, “Meanwhile, you were the one who suggested I come out here, paid for more than necessary, and allowed me to stay with you for the majority of the summer break.” Kei narrowed his eyes at Kuroo who’s expression hadn’t changed one bit.

Kuroo took a moment to observe Tsukishima. His eyes were tired, but they were still paying attention to every little detail, like always. “I think you answered your own question.” Kuroo turned away for a moment to let out a yawn, making sure he didn’t do it right in Tsukki’s face. “Well, first off, I’d never want to spend a whole summer with Yaku. I’d probably end up with more bruises than you could count. Kenma has always hated the summer and would prefer to spend it inside rather than go out and do stuff like we did today.”

“Bokuto and Akaashi… Well, not that I’d mind them at all, but we already see each other so often _because_ they live in Tokyo.” Kuroo lowered his voice, “You don’t live in Tokyo. I wanted to see you again, and I’ve been saving up for this for a long time now.”

Tsukishima’s eyes were wide, as if all thoughts of sleep and the feeling of drowsiness had vanished in an instant. “You’ve been saving up?”

Kuroo only just now realized what he let slip out. “Well… Yes? I don’t know.” Tsukishima scoffed, snuggling more into the pillow he was laying on. “Well, clearly you do know, because there’s no way the amount of money you willingly spent today came in a short amount of time. Plus, your dad doesn’t seem like someone who’d give you money just because a friend is coming over.”

Sometimes he really did hate how perceptive Tsukishima was.

“You can tell me why.”

Tsukishima’s eyes didn’t leave him once, even as they were slowly fluttering closed, Kuroo felt as if he was being challenged. He felt the need to reply to Tsukishima, but the latter was already so close to falling asleep, so maybe he didn’t have to-

“Kuroo-san.”

_Nevermind_.

“You said people are most vulnerable at night, correct?” Kuroo took notice of how Tsukishima allowed his eyes to close without any restraint, “Please, I’m so tired I probably won’t even remember this conversation. I don’t think you will either, so might as well tell me the truth.”

Kuroo let out a breathy laugh, “Using my own words against me, huh?” Kuroo shuffled a bit closer to Tsukishima so he didn’t have to talk louder than he wanted to. “Well, how would you react if I told you that I really wanted you to come here? I have for a long time now and I’ve been secretly saving up and hoping that you’d visit. This was finally my chance to show you how excited I was and how much I appreciated you coming all the way here.”

Kuroo rolled onto his back so he didn’t have to face Tsukishima despite the latter’s eyes already being closed. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Tsukishima was silent for a moment, but he had a small smile on his face, “Exactly.”

Another yawn was heard from the blonde, “I like you better when you're honest, Tetsu.”

And with that, it seemed as if Tsukishima drifted off to sleep. Kuroo lay silent, eyes wide upon hearing Tsukishima’s blunt statement and the fact that he fell asleep in his bed. Not that he was complaining in the slightest. Sure, his heart was beating a few paces faster than it should be, but if he can continue staring at Tsukishima like this without consequence? He’ll gladly take it.

Kuroo didn’t realize how tired he was as well, because soon enough, he was next to fall asleep.

Right next to Tsukishima.

* * *

Instead of the sound of late night crickets and cicadas, this time, all Kuroo heard was the sound of birds chirping and kids shouting outside. It felt way too early to be awake, but from what he could tell, at the very least, he should’ve been up a couple of hours ago.

However, he felt… warm. Cool air was hitting his face so he could tell the AC was still on, so why was he this warm?

Kuroo somewhat regained consciousness, attempting to blink away all the drowsiness from his eyes. He moved to stretch, but after a few seconds, he realized one of his arms was trapped while the other rested on another figure… that being Tsukishima. Kuroo finally realized what was going on, and he nearly jumped out of shock.

Tsukishima was curled into him, resting his head on Kuroo’s chest while an arm was draped around his torso. Kuroo wasn’t any better. His arm was underneath Tsukki, holding him close while his other hand betrayed his ability to function properly, as it was resting on Tsukishima’s waist.

Slightly panicking, Kuroo continued to lay there, basically holding his breath and hoping Tsukishima wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. Maybe he could think of a way out of this situation. Not that he wanted to. Not at all, actually, but he wasn’t sure how Tsukishima would feel about all of this. Maybe he could pretend that he was still sleeping and Tsukishima would have to fix this situation instead.

As he was in the middle of contemplating his next course of action, he could easily feel Tsukishima shift, and let out a short yawn. Kuroo looked down at him, seeing Tsukki snuggle further into his chest, “What time is it?” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes before shutting them once again. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo was a bit dumbfounded. How could Tsukishima act perfectly calm in a situation like this? Perhaps he was just mellow in the mornings? Kuroo never took him for someone who’d be at ease and quiet when he first wakes up, but then again, he’s been surprised more times than he can count in the span of only two short days. 

“...Tsukki?”

He opened his eyes at the sound of his name and looked up at Kuroo, “What is it?”

Kuroo cleared his throat, suddenly way too aware of his hand that was still resting on Tsukki’s waist. He carefully pulled away, hoping the blonde wouldn’t notice, “O-Oh, nevermind. It’s nothing.” He turned his head the other way once he began to feel his face heat up.

Tsukishima stayed silent, staring at Kuroo with a blank expression. After a few moments, he let out a sigh, “I like you better at night.” Tsukishima sat up and reached for his phone which was conveniently resting on the nightstand. “You’re more honest.” Kuroo sat up as well, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Tsukishima who wasn’t paying attention to him in the slightest, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing at all.” Tsukishima slipped on his glasses next, “Just wanted to see how you’d react.” He punctured his sentence with a smirk, eyes clearly challenging Kuroo just like last night. “But to be honest, I’m surprised you weren’t freaked out more. You seem like the type to flirt with someone then panic once they actually reciprocate their own feelings.”

Kuroo took a moment to pause, left completely stunned by the blonde’s bold statement. “Reciprocate?”

Kei’s ears were bright red in an instant. He seemed annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know Kuroo-san… I didn’t want to assume, but like I mentioned last night, I don’t think it’s normal to just invite someone, spend a whole week with them, and then even let them sleep in your bed!” Tsukishima shifted to face Kuroo properly, a slight scowl evident on his face.

Tsukishima felt as if this entire trip was going to play with his heart, yet here he was anyways. The endgame didn’t really matter to him, but with this only being the second day of their time together and the fact that Kuroo has already initiated so many things… It didn’t help Kei’s wandering mind. Kuroo’s stare slowly turned into confusion, and soon enough, his eyes widened and cheeks bloomed into a dark shade of red. “Wait, look, I’m sorry if I lead you on like that. Sleeping together- I mean, next to each other, I didn’t intend for that to happen! I thought we were just going to lay in bed and talk!” Kuroo’s tone almost sounded a bit disgusted, but in reality, he was panicking too much for his own good. He didn’t want to make it too obvious to Tsukki since he was already perceptive as it is.

With furrowed eyebrows and the internal battle of fighting off a frown, Kei glared at Kuroo, but he spoke softly, almost monotone. “So, that meant nothing then, right?”

The room was silent and Kuroo was stunned.

“Wait, no that’s not what I meant either.” Kuroo almost laughed, he was already so stressed despite them having just woken up a few minutes ago, “I didn’t want to make it obvious…” He muttered, shoulders slouching. “...Or ruin our friendship, especially since yesterday was only the first day of you being here. I don’t wanna mess anything up, but… I guess you did say that you feel the same way-” He shook his head, “Wait, no you didn’t. Shit, I’m sorry Tsukki I just-”

Kei placed his hands on the bed, leaned over, and pressed his lips firmly against Kuroo’s.

Kuroo didn’t have a chance to react as Kei pulled away a second after he did it. He was only able to merely blink at Tsukishima as a response. Kei on the other hand, covered his mouth with his wrist, looking away with a rose colored blush all over his cheeks and running up to his ears. “You wouldn’t shut up.” While Kei was nearly mortified, Kuroo couldn’t hold back his giddy smile. Kei took notice. “Don’t look at me like that!” Kei shoved Kuroo so he’d lay back down on the bed all while the latter was slowly beginning to burst into small fits of laughter.

“Tsukki… You had me worried.” He grinned, staring up at Tsukishima, “I was so nervous this entire time, actually. I didn’t want to mess things up.” Kei was finally the one with his eyes wide and at a loss for words. Kuroo rested his hands on his stomach, voice soft, “You did mean it, right?”

Kei huffed, casting his gaze downwards. “It’s not like I go around kissing my friends, Kuroo-san.” The latter chuckled, before gently grabbing Kei by the arms and dragging him back down into the bed. Kuroo was the one to initiate the kiss this time, gently cupping Tsukishima’s face and easing him into the kiss. Immediately, Kei placed his hands on Kuroo’s chest, fighting off the urge to smile and ruin this moment.

Kuroo could feel Tsukishima’s trembling lips, and he couldn’t tell if it was from being nervous or simply a wave of relief since this worked out well in such a short period of time. The angle was a bit straining on Tetsurou’s neck, so he broke the kiss momentarily, moving to gingerly push Tsukishima down into the sheets. A low hum was meant as an approval, allowing them to continue.

Neither of them seemed to mind the heat slowly rising in the room, or the sounds of kids playing and running around outside. For now, it was only the two of them. Tsukishima had laced his fingers through Kuroo’s disastrous strands of hair while the latter responded by lightly gripping the blonde’s waist, one hand slipping underneath his shirt. Kei let out a breathy moan that almost could’ve passed as a laugh.

After a few minutes had passed that had seemingly gone unnoticed by the two of them, completely drowning out any other noises that weren’t coming from each other, there was suddenly a knock on Kuroo’s door, causing the pair to break apart immediately. Kuroo stood up quickly while Kei sat up and adjusted his glasses, smoothing out his shirt so it covered him properly. Before answering the door, Kuroo glanced at Kei and saw that he moved to be seated on the unused futon that he was supposed to have slept in last night.

Tetsurou then cleared his throat and opened the door, revealing his father, at least in his late forties, and features similar to Kuroo’s. “Morning! Sorry, did I wake you two?” His voice was a bit groggy. Kuroo lightly shook his head, “We’ve been up for a while now, it’s fine.” His father slowly nodded, leaning against the doorframe and peering into the room, “Tsukishima-kun, how was the futon? I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable, we haven’t used it in a while.”

Tsukishima lowered his head slightly, Kuroo taking notice to the blush on his ears, “It was perfect. Thank you for allowing me to spend part of the summer here.” Kuroo’s father let out a hearty laugh, grinning at Tsukishima, “No need to be so polite. You’re Tetsurou’s friend, you’re welcome here anytime.” Tetsurou then cut in, seeing as Tsukishima was a bit unsure of how to reply, “Are you going to work now?”

His father nodded, “Heading out right now. What about you two? Gonna explore Tokyo some more?” Tetsurou looked back at Tsukishima who was already staring at him, “I think we’ll stay in today. The heat wave is a bit too much.” He wasn’t entirely wrong. The heat was sometimes unbearable during the summer.

After his father left, Kuroo closed the door behind him, letting out a dramatic sigh, “Jeez, he just doesn’t shut up, huh?” He grumbled and pouted. Kei stood up and walked over to Kuroo, cupping his face, “You can’t say anything since you’re not any better.” Kuroo blushed, but still pulled Tsukishima closer, resting his hands on his lower back, “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He placed his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “So… Tsukki? Can we continue where we left off?” He’s always been so impatient outside of volleyball games.

Tsukki hummed, carding his fingers through Kuroo’s hair once again, lightly tugging on it so he could see Kuroo’s face properly. Without any warning, Kei pulled him in for another kiss, leading the two of them back to Kuroo’s bed.

“We have all day, Kuroo.”

Tetsurou grinned, placing a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek. He gently slipped off Tsukishima’s glasses and placed them back onto the nightstand, “Perfect. All day to do whatever we want.”

“I hate you.” Kei wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulled him back down for another makeout session, Kuroo gladly following his movements.

It was an hour or two past noon, both boys laying indecent on Kuroo’s bed and staring at the ceiling. Kei, who was still panting slightly, rolled onto his side, closing his eyes as soon as his head hit Kuroo’s chest. Tsukishima draped his arm across Tetsurou’s torso, feeling the latter’s hand rest on his forearm in response. Kuroo started giggling after a minute passed, “Setting up the futon ended up being pretty pointless, huh?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading :] i hope u enjoyed it just as much as i did writing it !!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated. again, thank u so much !
> 
> i have another fic titled "you've always deserved better." and if you're looking for a longer fic, this one is perfect since it's almost 10k words. u can also find me on twitter: @miyasamuu


End file.
